The Blacksmith's Widow
by FantasyEmpress
Summary: WIll stood in the door of his bedroom, looking at his wife...She was so restless...Two years since they had last seen Jack SParrow... the first chap's tragedy...I hope to continue this, but i'm not sure, its gonna be Sparrabeth, character death COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

-**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, JUST FOR FUN.**

Will stood in the door of his bedroom, looking at his wife. She stood with one hand on her slightly rounded stomach, staring out to sea. He sighed quietly, aware that she did not know he was there. She was so restless. It was hard to believe it was almost two years since they returned to Port Royal. Two years since they had last seen Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth was pregnant. It was something they had not planned on; an accident. But they both already loved their unborn child. Will knew, however, that Elizabeth did not like the idea of being a mother. She wanted a child, but she hated the lack of freedom motherhood would bring. She never spoke of it, but Will saw how much more restless she had grown since she acknowledged her pregnancy. She constantly looked out to sea, as if there lay the answers to all her sorrows.

Sorrows and troubles seemed to overshadow them continually since they returned from their many adventures. Elizabeth's father was dying when they returned, having had a bad heart attack. He lasted only long enough to say goodbye and once again bestow his blessing on their marriage. Will went to see if Mr. Brown would hire him again, only to find that the old blacksmith had burned to death in his shop, and there was now a bakery on the place where it had been. Elizabeth's maid, Estrella, had married a drunk who beat her regularly, had already borne one child, and was expecting another. Another fire claimed the governor's mansion. Will and Elizabeth, who had been married on the _Black Pearl, _were left with no home, no family, and no source of income. He bought a building with the last of his share of the treasure of Jones' Locker, and made the shed out back into a forge, and the other building served them well as a small but comfortable house.

They had thrived, for the town appreciated Will's craftsmanship. He was the only blacksmith in town, and he did his job well. Farmers brought him broken scythes, and horses to be shoed. Pirates brought him chipped swords for mending and ordered new ones as well. (Port Royal now welcomed pirates, provided they didn't trash the place.) The few navy guards still stationed in Port Royal to prevent the pirates from causing trouble brought him their swords as well. It was a good business, and it brought in a comfortable living.

Now, in five months, they would be parents. Elizabeth was just beginning to show, and Will felt her discontent mounting. She didn't want to be here, and he knew deep in his heart that she never had. It wasn't him; it was just that she didn't want to be land bound. He knew she loved him, and he pushed back his doubts about what kind of love it was. Something deep inside kept telling him he was more of a friend than the love of her life. Once he had been, but that was before their search for Davy Jones' chest and their journey to world's end. Jack had affected her. He wasn't sure if she had loved the pirate, not exactly, but he had changed her. She had been changed by the guilt, and by his undeserved forgiveness. But Will kept telling himself that she didn't love Jack. Now, he watched her as she stared out to sea.

She was holding something, Will realized. It was a small box, and the lid was flipped back. She looked at it, then sighed softly. Will suddenly understood what it was. _Jack's compass! _Elizabeth looked out to sea again, then said softly, "Jack."

In that one word, Will seemed to feel his heart split in two. The truth swept over him like a tidal wave. Elizabeth loved Jack Sparrow. And yet she loved Will enough to pretend she really loved him. Even to carry his child. Quietly, he slipped from the room so she would not now he had been there. He came back in a moment later, but this time made enough noise that she heard him enter.

The next day, Will was working, when a scruffy looking fellow who was obviously a pirate burst in. He grinned, a horrible grimace, and pointed his gun at Will's heart. Will was startled, but he had gotten used to this sort of thing, though he much preferred a drawn sword to a cocked gun. He nodded his head toward the intruder. "Who's after you?" he queried. The pirate seemed angered by Will's lack of fear. "Jack Sparrow. I owe 'im, and he's after me. Hide me or die." Will felt mixed feelings. Jack was back! Jack didn't usually go after people with such a lust for revenge, so there was probably something particularly nasty about this fellow. Suddenly, Jack himself burst into the shop, tackling the other man. Will grabbed a sword as the gun went off, the bullet whizzing by his head. The unknown pirate pushed Jack off and jumped up, throwing his one shot pistol aside and drawing his sword.

Will found himself once again in a three person duel, though this time he and Jack fought together. Suddenly, the pirate lunged at Jack. Will never really knew why, but he jumped in front of Jack. Perhaps it was for Elizabeth. Perhaps it was because Jack was his friend. Perhaps it was just an over-courageous instinct. The sword barely missed his heart. He knew, as he slumped to the ground, that there was no hope for him. The sword had done too much damage. He saw Jack quickly dispose of the pirate, then Jack crouched beside him. "Will. I didn't know this was your shop." "Jack, go get Elizabeth. She's in the house. Hurry."

A moment later, Elizabeth rushed in with Jack following, both of them looking shell shocked. Elizabeth knelt beside Will, hardly glancing at the dead body. She whispered words of love, but Will weakly lifted a finger to her lips. "Elizabeth. I love you, and I always have. You know that. Jack, take care of her…and the baby…Elizabeth, I hope you can…find…real…lo…ve."

Elizabeth collapsed into Jack's arms as she began sobbing uncontrollably. Her husband was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is really short, sorry… thanx for the good reviews on the last chapter, keep reviewing!**

Elizabeth was aware of someone looking at her. She turned over and peered up, expecting to see Will. She gasped when she found herself staring into the eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow. He had beautiful eyes. Wait…what was he doing in her bedroom? Then it all came rushing back. _Jack running into the house, brushing off her greeting and hurrying her to the forge. The two bodies on the floor, one dead and one dying. The dead one was an unknown, the dying one was Will. Will's last words, entrusting her to Jack. His last sighing breath. Her sobs. Jack's arms around her. Blackness._

Suddenly, she thought of her unborn child. Had she miscarried? Fainting was not a good sign. She touched her belly and was relieved at the feel of a tiny foot kicking. She had only started feeling that a few days ago. She turned back to Jack, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, and the memories flooded her again. She sobbed. His arms came around her again, and he lay beside her, holding her gently. She heard someone leave the room, and figured it must be Estrella. Her drunken husband had died and she worked for the Turner's to support her two children. She was Elizabeth's best female friend, but Elizabeth's best friend in the entire world was the man holding her now.

"Everything's gonna be fine luv." His words almost made her believe. He tipped up her chin and stared into her tear-reddened eyes. "Elizabeth, Will jumped in front of Yearton's sword to save me. I wish he hadn't, but it happened, and I'll take care of ya' for 'im. You and the little one. You can come with me on the _Pearl. _Chase the horizon, just like you've always wanted Lizzie." She sniffled. "That doesn't change the fact that my childhood friend and love, my husband, my friend, has just been killed on the blade of a pirate who he never even knew. It doesn't change the fact that he left me saddled with his child, who I love already but can't stand the thought of being a mother to. And he left you with that burden too. Don't feel obligated to watch over me Jack. It was Will's choice to sacrifice himself, and you don't owe me anything. You're free Jack." He looked at her long and hard for a moment. Then he touched her cheek, letting his finger trail down to her soft lips. He resisted the longing to kiss them and instead touched his lips to her forehead. "What if I don't want to be free from you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a bit disjointed sometimes, but it fits because it's from Lizzie's perspective and I think her thoughts would be rather disjointed at this point. Thanx for the reviews, keep it up! Remember, I don't mind criticism, as long as it's polite. **

Elizabeth stood on the deck of the _Black Pearl, _staring back towards Port Royal, silently saying goodbye forever to the town where her father and husband were buried. She would never come back if she could help it. She just wanted to forget. She left the house to Estrella and her two young children, took the little money she and Will had saved up, and left. At first, she had resisted her savior, not wanting to throw upon him the burden of a young widow with an unborn child. But he had convinced her he didn't care. He insisted he must take care of her, for Will's sake. That was what disappointed her. Couldn't he want to take care of her for _her _sake, rather than for her dead husband?

He came towards her now, an unlikely savior. Why had she ever let him leave two years ago? He had come so close to asking her to go with him, but for some reason she had cut him off and changed the subject. She remembered the look on his face when Barbossa directed her wedding. He had looked forlorn, like a little child who had just lost his best friend. She remembered thinking about him all through her wedding night, not able to feel any large amount of passion for Will because she could hear _him_ banging around his cabin, swearing drunkenly. In the end, she couldn't remember losing her virginity to a wonderful man who loved her, and was her husband, because she had been so focused on thoughts of the man she really loved. _Jack Sparrow_. How she wished she could have loved Will the way he loved her. He was so stable, so safe. That was just the problem. She didn't want to be either. Now, she jerked her attention back to the present, watching Jack come towards her.

He was grinning roguishly, a bottle of rum in one hand. His tricorn hat was balanced on his head at an adorably precarious angle. His beautiful eyes focused on her lips for a short second, then bored into her eyes. "Mornin' luv. Are you alright?" His flippant greeting was overshadowed by the care in his question. She smiled, surprised at how natural it came. Her husband had died two days ago, and she was smiling easily at another man already. She felt guilty. But she had loved Jack before she even married Will. How could she help being happy at seeing him again? How could she help being happy at being on his ship, leaving the place where all her tragedies had happened?

"I'm fine, Jack. Where are we going to go now?" "I've heard tell of a Spanish ship full up with swag that we might happen to meet." She felt delight. In all her time of being on pirate ships, she had never seen a normal raid. It had always been huge important battles for life and cause. Never had she seen any regular pirating. "Will you kill the sailors?" "Not unless we 'ave to, luv. I don't enjoy killing people. Not if it's not necessary." "Good. What can I do? I want to be part of it." "Hardly. Can't let ya endanger Will junior. After you have the kid, then we'll think 'bout letting you fight a bit." "But Jack…" The strong shake of his head stopped her. He hadn't been nearly so certain about things before he died. Before she killed him. The regret washed over her again as she thought back to that day over two years before. The taste of his lips as she pressed him back against the mast and locked the shackles. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Tears of sorrow for what she had done to Jack. Tears of sorrow because Will was dead. It wasn't like it had been with Jack. They couldn't get him back, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. If they could get him back, he would be her husband again. She just missed him as a friend, not as a husband.

Jack was watching her with a strangely gentle look in his eyes. She tried not to cry, but all the sorrow was overwhelming. Plus the fact that her pregnancy caused her emotions to rock like the _Pearl _in a hurricane. She had been prone to bursts of spontaneous crying even before all this happened. She felt Jack's arms come around her. He held her close while she sobbed against him. She felt herself being lifted, carried, then laid on a soft surface. She looked around and found herself in Jack's cabin. Surely he didn't expect… No, the look in his eyes was the look of a loving friend, not a man who wanted her body. She allowed herself to be drawn close to him again. He didn't try to make her stop crying, didn't try to comfort her with meaningless phrases or coarse humor. He just held her. And she knew this was where she wanted to stay forever, pressed against Jack's heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for all the good reviews people!**

Elizabeth looked out towards the great expanse of ocean before her, thrilling at the sea breeze sweeping through her hair. She was glad her unborn child wasn't making her sick. She felt alive again. This was what she had always wanted, even before she met Jack. But even then she had read about him and longed to know him. And know him she did. How was she to know, in her childish dreaming, that she would someday fall in love with Captain Jack Sparrow. That she would _kill _him, even thought she loved him. That she would sail to the end of the earth and beyond to bring him back. That he would bring about her husband's death, then be there to comfort her after it had happened. That he would be her strength in her weakest moment. It was strange. Suddenly, she wondered why he and the man who killed Will had been in Port Royal. She turned and swept the deck with her gaze, not overly surprised to find Jack sitting on the rail with his eyes fixed on her. How often she was puzzled by the changes in him. His ever-present bottle of rum was still…ever-present. His roguish smirk still came easily, and he still swayed crazily when he walked. The difference was that the deep side of his character, which she knew had always been there, just hiding, had come closer to the top. He was more caring, gentler. Then again, maybe he was just being that way with her to help her through her loss. Either way, she loved him for his kindness.

She strode toward him now, returning his smile. 'What'cha needin' luv?" "Jack, tell me about Yearston. I need to know how it happened." Jack looked out to sea, then turned his eyes to her. His eyes flickered to her lips, then back to focus on her eyes, reminding her of the night in Tortuga when he had explained how his compass worked. He spoke quietly. "Baarn Yearston was married to my sister. She was murdered ten years ago. I jus' didn't know 'til last year that he had killed her. I've been chasin' him all round to avenge her. I jus' ne'er woulda guessed it would end in Port Royal with Will dead. I'm sorry Lizzie. I never meant for him to die that way." The sorrow, mostly directed toward Elizabeth, that lingered in his eyes, was overwhelming. Why did he care so much? She had killed him, then had left with Will before he could tell her how he felt about her. He had tried to tell her he loved her, and she hadn't let him, too afraid then of breaking Will's heart. But Jack still cared; she could see it in his eyes.

Hesitantly, she leaned up toward Jack. When she was within two inches of his face, she stopped and whispered softly. "Jack, I'm glad you avenged her. And Will. Thank you Jack…I always knew you were a good man." Those words were so familiar, but this time, she wasn't about to chain him up. His lips on hers were intoxicating. He deepened the kiss, and for a long moment, they were the only two people in the world. Then a shout went up, and they turned to face a laughing, cheering crew. But before she turned away from him completely, Jack said soft and low in her ear, "I love you Lizzie."

And she knew everything was going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for any run-on sentences. My English teach would probably kill me. Keep the reviews coming! I might keep going as long as someone wants me to, but I'll probably finish up this story soon and start the continuation as another story. The characters are branching out a bit now, but I attribute it to the fact that they've gone through a lot of life changing events. A skull and crossbones flag is called a Jolly Roger isn't it? This chapter is just kinda random and fun, its different from the other chapters, less serious.**

Elizabeth peered though the scope at the Spanish merchant ship that was heading their way. Then she cheerfully grinned up at the yellow and red sails and Spanish flag adorning the _Black Pearl. _They were sailing under false colors, which was a crime in itself. Not that any of them were not applicable for the hangman's noose already. She looked up toward the wheel. Jack, dressed in the garb of a Spanish merchant, fine silk and all, along with a ridiculous powdered wig, was holding the wheel in one hand. She felt a mischievous smile sweep over her face as she looked at him. The sails, flag, and costumes had all been her idea. She had read about pirates doing such thing, and while Jack admitted that some pirates used this tactic, he was loathe to do it himself. He had wanted to do his piracy "up-front like", but she had insisted. He had clothing from practically every country she could think of stored down in the hold. He had finally given in when she agreed to wear a dress as part of the trickery. If he had still been a bit hesitant even then, her kiss had silenced his objections.

Despite that she and Jack loved each other; she had determined to wait out the appropriate mourning time for Will before entering any kind of commitment. One year. Jack had actually expressed a desire to _marry _her, of all things, but he had agreed that it was good for her to go along with the proper respect for her friend and childhood love. Besides, then she would have had the baby by the time they could get married, and Jack joked he would be very uncomfortable having Will's child with them, even inside her, on their wedding night. She was surprised Jack had not pressed her for intimacy yet. She was glad for it though. She wanted Jack, that was a given. But she somehow wanted to wait for their wedding night. She didn't know why. They were both pirates! Since when were pirates moralistic? Gibbs had told her secretly that Jack had not done anything more than flirt with any woman since they rescued him. Jack had certainly changed hugely in some ways. She was glad he didn't press her. She didn't know what she would do if he actually tried to get her into bed. However, she usually found that _he _was the one who always pulled back when things got too heated. That was strange, but then she didn't really know how to control passion. She had never felt it for anyone but Jack, not really. She had simply been putting up with her marital duties, including allowing Will access to her body. She was glad Jack had enough restraint for them both. He protected her honor like a chivalrous, if somewhat mischievous, knight.

She glanced down at her dress. It was beautiful. It was a light yellow pastel shade, and hugged her figure charmingly, yet modestly, _without_ a corset. She sometimes had an urge to find and kill whoever had designed those things, on behalf of all young women. She looked just as good in this dress without one! She was holding a parasol, and had a light veil covering her face. This gave the impression that she was a spoiled young lady who was frightened at the idea of too much sun. None of the Spanish merchants would guess that the skirt of her dress concealed breeches, and that she had a long dagger in her bodice and another in her shoe. The ship was closing on them. She glance back up at Jack, and her grinned at her. She could tell he was enjoying this escapade more than he had thought he would. She blew him a kiss, and he responded in Spanish. Her father had made her have language lessons, so she understood him perfectly. She blushed, and heard one of the few crew members who understood laugh. He had said something to the effect that it would be better for the merchants not to find him "occupied in his cabin". She grinned, knowing that know matter what suggestive comments he made, he probably wouldn't make love to her even if she begged him to.

Elizabeth turned back to the rail, watching the Spanish vessel fall into their trap. She raised the scope again to see if she could make out their captain. She saw him, dressed similarly to Jack. Then she saw the huge scar running down his face. It seemed somehow familiar. Curious, she scanned the scope over the deck of the other ship and found a huge shock awaiting her gaze. On a barrel on the deck was a flag bearing a skull and crossbones. She laughed, suddenly realizing what had happened. She called up to Jack. "Jack! It's Kale the Terror! Dear old thing, he appears to be playing the same trick on us that we are on him!" She had met "the Terror", who was anything but, during the meeting of pirates in Singapore. Kale Stormer was in his fifties, had saved a pretty girl from being sold to a brothel and married her, and had two young children. He was a "good" pirate. He didn't like spilling innocent blood, but had earned himself a much feared name by spreading rumors about himself, much like Jack. Now, it seemed he had also disguised his ship as a Spanish merchant vessel. Elizabeth heard Jack roar with laughter when he realized what had happened. She smiled. Jack never used to laugh like that before his death. He seemed to enjoy life much more now that he knew what it was like to lose it.

Jack ordered his personal flag to be raised. It was a white flag with the black outline of a sparrow flying on the horizon over the ocean. After a few moments, the other ship acknowledged him, and its own pirate flag was raised. Elizabeth smiled when she saw that one corner of the flag had been hastily sewn down so that the skull's forehead was covered in salute. Jack had climbed the mast with amazing agility, and now stood in the crow's nest. He grinned and threw his wig into the ocean. Then, as his matted hair blew wildly around his face, he put one hand to his forehead in salute. He yelled down to the crew, and a moment later they fired one cannon blast on the side away from the other ship. Kale responded with a return blast, and the two ships began to change direction, heading away to find some _real _pirating.

Elizabeth sighed. She still hadn't gotten to see a ship really taken. Then she laughed quietly, looking at Jack in his ridiculous costume. This had certainly been more fun!


	6. Chapter 6

**That last chapter was very random and strange, but fun. Keep up the reviews! Now, back to Jack and Lizzie's relationship…Port Carson is something I made up, I don't think it's real.**

Elizabeth watched Jack swagger across the deck, tripping a few times. If she was not mistaken, he was a bit drunker than usual today. She pondered the reason. The only times she had seen Jack get _really _drunk were on the island, when he had been in huge amounts of pain after they rescued him, and when she married Will. Why was he drunk now? Was he depressed about something? Were his old wounds hurting again? When he vomited over the rail, she knew something was very wrong. Jack could _always_ take his liquor. The idea of it making him sick was one of the strangest things she could imagine. She scurried over to him as he straightened up. He wiped his mouth and leered at her lecherously. Then he collapsed.

Elizabeth felt like screaming. This was unbelievable! Had Jack actually drunk himself to death? No, that was impossible! But why had he drunk so much? Yesterday he had seemed a bit glum, but perfectly alright. What was the matter? She called for Gibbs, and he came running. Gibbs didn't look nearly as surprised as she had expected. He shook his grizzled head sadly. "He's all right, Miz Elizabeth. He does this every year, none o' us know why. I figure twas something in 'is past, something horrible what 'appened to 'im, an' every year on this day 'e drinks enough to kill any lesser man, then sleeps it off fer a couple o' days." "You mean he won't wake up for that long?" Elizabeth asked, a million scattered questions flying in and out of her brain. "Oh, he'll wake up, but 'e won' wanna be disturbed for a while, since he'll 'ave a splittin' headache for two er three days." "Why does he do that to himself?" "Like I said, no one knows, but it must o' been something right horrid, 'cause 'e has to drink away the memories every year. Now, if'n you'll lift 'is feet, we can put 'im in his bed." Elizabeth helped get Jack to his cabin, then sat by his side thinking and watching him, despite Gibbs saying he would want to be alone.

What had happened to so hurt Jack? He had not drunk this much when he was wounded, or when she married Will. He had seemed adjusted to the fact that Yearston had killed his sister. What could be the cause of this? She wet a handkerchief in water from a basin near the bed, then pressed it gently to his forehead. She watched him for a long time. She pulled an old bucket out from a corner and placed it by the bed, aware that if he woke up he would probably be sick. Then she pulled a musty book off a dust-covered shelf and flipped through the pages. It was a fairytale. She smirked. Jack read fairytales? Then she flipped to the front and read the name written in ink on the first page. _Melody. _Elizabeth wondered. Who was Melody? Probably some young women who Jack had robbed. She put the book back and grabbed another. It was much the same, a fairytale with the same name in the cover. She felt more puzzled. Why had Jack kept these books? Was Melody his sister? No, Jack said her name was Sarah. Hesitantly, she grabbed another book. This one had a date beside the name- Christmas 15 years ago. Right around the time Jack had first gotten the _Pearl_ back from the depths and made his deal with Jones. But it was the inscription that made her heart stop. _"To Melody, from the world's best pirate…her loving father. Merry Christmas, little wench." _ Beneath it was scrawled Jack's symbol, a sparrow flying above the ocean.

Elizabeth felt her knees get weak, just as she heard Jack moan. Forgetting the shock of her discovery, she rushed the bedside. Jack sat up and retched, and she quickly grabbed the bucket, holding it beneath his head. She pulled back tangled dreadlocks from his face, feeling more like a mother than a lover. Then she realized he was crying. When he lay back, she set the bucket down, wiped his mouth with the handkerchief, then just lay beside him. He pulled her close, tears falling unheeded down his cheeks. "Jack, you can tell me. You can tell me anything." He was silent for a long moment, then he spoke hesitantly. "I…I couldn't help her. There was nothing I could do to save her…Melody. She was the only person besides you and my sister who I ever really loved. And I couldn't save her." He sobbed like a broken child. "Was she your daughter?" Jack nodded, then sat up and retched into the bucket again. "She was just an accident at first. I was 15, and her mother, Michelle, was just a common girl, though she acted like a whore. I wasn't her first, and she wasn't mine. I had a conscience back then…I knew it was wrong to be with girls like that…didn't stop me then, didn't 'til you came along, stupid fool that I am. Michelle got pregnant, and I still can't be sure Melody was mine, but Michelle said the kid was mine and said she was gonna get rid of it…you know, drink some potion that would make her lose the baby. Well I figured, it ain't the kid's fault that we made it, so I tol' Michelle I'd take the kid if she would 'ave it. She didn't want to, but I paid her to, using what little money I had. She gave birth to Melody, an' I knew I'd love the kid right off. I bought a house and hired a nanny, then left her in Port Carson. Life was fine, I'd send her books and dresses and lots of other pretty things. Then, 15 years ago, when Melody was ten, I went to see her. That was right before I sold myself to Jones. I went to visit her, and when I got there, she was dying. She was horribly sick and pale. Her nanny had been taking as good care of her as she could, but she was fading away. She died the day after I came, on this very day, and all I could do was sit and watch. She was so little, so helpless. I loved her more than life itself, and I couldn't do anything!" He was angry now; she could see the self-loathing in his eyes. The story had exhausted him, emotionally and physically. He collapsed back on the bed. Elizabeth leaned over, feeling the need to comfort him but not knowing how. What would it be like to lose a child?

Gently, she pressed her lips to his forehead. He sighed softly, like a child calming after a bout of crying. She felt his arms come around her, pulling her close. It was hard to ignore the familiar desire that spiraled through her, but she shoved it aside. "Jack, there was nothing you could do. Sickness does not choose people, but once it catches someone, it will run its course. Perhaps you should be glad that she left this world of sorrow before she could experience its horrors. She was young and innocent. Do you think that would last, especially since she was a pirate's daughter? Don't you think your enemies would have found out about her, found her, violated her, and even killed her? Instead, she slipped away quietly, with you at her side. You _were _there when she needed you. Jack, she loved you…and so do I." She kissed his lips softly, feeling her heart swell with joy when his trademark grin made a small, half-hearted appearance. "'fraid my mouth might not taste the best right now, Lizzie-luv." She grinned. "Well we'll have to fix that, won't we?"

She grinned and pulled a stick of peppermint out of her pocket, wrapped in a piece of non-stick paper. He laughed at the sight of the childish candy; but she saw his eyes grow darker when she unwrapped it and put it between her teeth, then leaned towards him. He grinned and took the other end in his lips, then followed it up to her mouth, kissing her so passionately that she nearly swallowed the whole candy and choked herself. She pulled back and spit it out, then kissed him again, urgently. At some point, he pushed her back and protested, as he always did, but she kissed him again, sweeping away his protests, making him forget her honor. It was ironic that it was Will that brought them to their senses. Or rather, Will's child. The little fellow kicked out violently, protesting the fact that he was squashed between Elizabeth and Jack. Elizabeth suddenly realized what she was doing and jumped back, staring into Jack's eyes, watching the desire in them cool along with her own raging passions.

Softly, he put a hand on her stomach, feeling the child move again within her. She saw anger warring with sorrow in his eyes. "Will…he had you, took you first, even though you didn't love him." "Yes. Jack, you've known about this baby from the start. Why are you angry now?" "I just realized again what he did, what he got. You gave him your virginity, your hand, your life; but you didn't even love him. You didn't feel anything more than a childish attachment to him. Why did you do that? If you hadn't done that, we'd be married. We wouldn't have to feel guilty to have each others bodies. This would be my child. I was going to ask you to marry me, but you wouldn't let me. Why not?" "I don't know, Jack. I wish I could turn back time and change my decision. Do something different. But I can't Jack. All I can do is try to start over, differently. I will have to have this child, but after that we can build a life together. I'm glad Will has someone to carry on his family. Please don't be angry at me Jack. I love you now, isn't that enough?" "I'm sorry, Lizzie, you're right. I shouldn't be angry at Will for wanting you. How can I blame him, considering what we just almost did? I'll raise Will's child as if 'e were me own. An' I love you more than life itself. Now, get out o' here. My headache's comin' on, and I still want ya' enough to do somthin' stupid." He kissed her roughly, then shoved her off before they could be tempted again. She left the room, feeling very dizzy.

What a lot to absorb in one day!


	7. Chapter 7

**That last chapter was kind of sad. Now, I'm skipping a few months in the story. Keep those reviews comin'!**

Elizabeth sighed as she scurried to the necessary again. She had known that the last few months of pregnancy would bring a constantly full bladder, but being on a rocking ship surrounded by water didn't help. She wished her child would decide to put in an appearance. He was already a week and a half late, according to her calculations. She walked down the dim hall toward the little room kept for…personal relief. Suddenly, she felt warm liquid spill down her legs. She swore. She hadn't needed to go _that _bad! Then the pain hit, and she realized what was happening. She was going into labor! Forcing herself to keep calm, she went to the necessary, relieved herself, and then headed back up to the deck. The second pain hit when she reached the top of the stairs, and she gritted her teeth hard to keep from groaning. She looked around and spotted her fiancé coming toward her with a worried look on his face. How could he make her think about how much she wanted to kiss him, even though she was in labor? It was outrageous, the effect he had on her.

"Jack, my pains have started." She spoke calmly, then watched him panic. He looked around him desperately, fiddled with his dreadlocks, and turned pale enough that she pondered whether or not he was going to faint. She wanted to laugh, but another pain cut in. Jack freaked. "What should I do?" "Jack, just go and get Anamaria. Then sit down before you faint." He ran off across the deck like the devil was on his heels, and a moment later Anamaria walked over, laughter evident in her eyes as Jack tried to make her go faster. Anamaria had rejoined the crew about a month before, partially so that she would be there for Elizabeth when her time came. She was not an overly gentle woman, but she was kind in her own rough way, and she and Elizabeth had much in common. They were solid friends. Anamaria told Elizabeth to stay on her feet for a while, which caused Jack to nearly go crazy, since he seemed to be under the impression that Elizabeth should go to bed immediately. It didn't seem as though it would be an overly long labor, the contractions were coming about five minutes apart, but it would still be quite a few hours.

Hours did indeed drag slowly by. Jack got drunk; not hugely, but enough that he stopped nearly fainting whenever Elizabeth groaned. Pain after pain washed over her, agony that was tortuously intense. Time seemed to stop, marked only by the pains that came closer and closer together. Anamaria kept encouraging her to breath, telling her when to push. Finally, the pain was too much. On the last push, Elizabeth screamed, and Jack sat down fast to keep from falling over. Then the welcome cry of a newborn flowed over the room. Elizabeth fell back, sweat-drenched but smiling. Anamaria began cleaning the baby up, grinning at Elizabeth. "It's a boy! Your late hubby'll have someone to take after him. Do you want to keep him, or do you want me to find someone to take care of him most of the time on land?" The idea had not crossed Elizabeth's mind. Could she bear giving up this little one who she loved so much? What would be better for him? As the child was handed to her, she felt tears of exhaustion and fear come to eyes. She was so afraid of making the wrong choice. Anamaria spoke again. "You can always visit him. I know a couple in Port Nanton who would love to have a child, but can't. They're good, law-abiding folks…most of the time. That is, they're law-abiding until Jack comes around." Jack appeared to be recovering from his panic, and was standing beside the bed staring at the squirming baby in Elizabeth's arms.

She looked at the hungry baby, and then back at Jack, realizing he apparently didn't understand what nursing entailed. Anamaria noticed this and shooed Jack to the other side of the room. Then she helped Elizabeth arrange herself with a blanket over her shoulder to cover her while she nursed. Jack finally managed to speak. "What're you gonna name 'im?" She sighed. "I suppose I'll name him William, even though that'll be the third William in a row, and the first two are dead. It may be bad luck." Jack chuckled. "No, third time's a charm, luv." Elizabeth smiled weakly. Jack was her third fiancé. She certainly hoped that old saying was true. She looked down at the child in her arms, loving him and yet somehow resenting him. He represented the mistake she had made in marrying a man she did not love. But it was not his fault, and he was adorable. He was her son too, not just Will's.

It would be hard to let him go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Review, Review, Review! ****Thanx for the great reviews so far! I'm gonna take this story to chapter ten, then Lizzie will no longer be a widow, so I'll start a new story. Brent Torrance is based loosely on Link from the Zelda games. **

Elizabeth clutched Jack's hand nervously. She was frightened and sad. What if the couple weren't what she expected? What if she didn't want them raising Will? How would she let them down kindly but firmly? She grasped her child closer to her heart with her free hand. William was six months old. She had been four months pregnant when she joined Jack. Eleven months had passed since. One more month and she could marry Jack. Her decision to wait out the proper mourning for Will Sr. had been immensely hard. The temptation to give her body to Jack had cropped up again and again, but aside from a few close calls, they had exercised an amazing amount of restraint for two pirates who were engaged and had wanted each other for years.

She stared nervously at the door as Jack knocked on it. It was opened by a woman who nearly caused Elizabeth to faint. She had been expecting a matronly woman in her forties, probably with a knot of graying hair at the back of her head, and an apron over her dress. Instead, she was looking at a woman about her own age, wearing an outfit similar to her own, breeches and a blouse, with black hair swishing loosely down her back to her waist. Her smile reminded Elizabeth of Jack. In fact, the woman looked uncannily like a female version of Jack, minus the dreadlocks. The man who stuck his head around her to peek out was handsome, with shaggy blond hair falling around his head, piercing blue eyes, a white smile, and a blue loop hanging from one ear. He wrapped his eyes around his wife and rested his head on her shoulder, peering out at the baby in Elizabeth's arm. After a moment of staring from both sides, the woman jumped forward and hugged Jack, squealing in delight as he spun her around. Elizabeth was starting to feel jealous when he turned back to her and grinned. "Lizzie-luv, this is my cousin Katrina and her husband Brent Torrance." He watched the shock wash over Elizabeth with a smirk stuck on his cocky face. "Jack! You didn't say they were family!" Happy, Elizabeth handed the baby to Katrina and dove into Jack's arms. He spun her around as he had his cousin, then kissed her softly. "Oh, Jack! I was afraid I wouldn't be able to trust them with Willy! But after next month, they'll be my family too! I know they'll take good care of him! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She kissed him again, then turned back to the couple, who were smiling happily. Knowing it was probably a touchy subject, she asked her question hesitantly. "If you don't mind talking about it…why can't you have your own children?" Katrina's eyes grew misty, but she answered softly. "There's no garuntee that we can't, but I've miscarried three times. For now, I'm scared to try again. Maybe someday, but even if I ever do have a child, we'll love little Willy like our own. And we want you and Jack to come visit any time you're around. If you want, he can even know you're his mother, it's up to you." Elizabeth hugged Katrina tight, squashing Willy. He fussed, but Katrina took his bottle and sang him a quiet song. Within moments, the little fellow was asleep. Elizabeth spoke quietly. "I can't even get him to sleep that fast. He doesn't like being out on the sea. The rocking keeps him awake rather than lulling him to sleep. He's like his father. This is where he belongs. We'll come see him again in a few months. All the instructions for feeding him are in this bag. Thank you, cousins." Katrina saw the tears in Elizabeth's eyes and pulled her into another hug. "Come any time. Thank you, Elizabeth, for being the anserw to our prayers. Take care of Jack."

And even though it hurt, Elizabeth knew this was right.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is different. It chronicles the last month of Jack and Lizzie's engagement from Lizzie's point of view, in diary format. I'm not getting enough reviews to keep me happy people! Lol…no wedding yet mates…and I'm not gonna get detailed with the wedding night, so if you want dirty, go somewhere else. But don't worry; I won't make it **_**too **_**boring. I'm assuming it's exactly 30 days now 'til the wedding….so this is a long chapter. **

Day one: Today I spent a lot of time in my cabin crying. I know what I chose for Willy was right, but it's so hard to leave him. Jack came to see me more times than I can count, holding me and comforting me. (And occasionally kissing me.) He knows how I feel I think. He had to leave Melody on land most of the time, and no doubt that hurt as much as this. It's so hard to give up a child. It's good to know that I can go see him anytime. I love Katrina and Brent as much as if they really _were _my relatives. When evening came, I went up to the deck and watched the sunset with Jack. I love the feeling of his arms around me, making me want him so bad it hurts. I also love knowing that he loves me enough to protect me from my own desires, enough to make me wait until our wedding night. I can't wait for that! I should go to bed, before I drive myself crazy thinking about him.

Day two: We're heading to Port Carson for supplies, and I know it will be hard on Jack, since that is where Melody lived and is buried. He pretends to be cheerful, but I know it hurts him. I see it in his eyes. Sometimes I wonder about Michelle. Does she know that the daughter she was paid to have died fifteen years ago? Is she sad, or would she be sad if she knew? Did she ever get married? Did she have children that she actually wanted? If so, do those children know that they weren't her only ones? I think she hurt Jack a great deal. Not because he loved her, because he didn't, but because she didn't want the innocent child created through their mistake. He loved Melody, and I think it hurt him that her mother didn't. I wonder if Will ever felt that way when I was expecting Willy and was so restless. Did he think I didn't love the baby? I hope he didn't die thinking I didn't love his baby. Jack is calling, so I'd best go.

Day three: Jack called me yesterday because he wanted to show me something. It was a picture of Melody, a portrait. I think he's wanted to show me ever since he first told me about her, but it hurt too much. She was a lovely little girl, though she didn't look much like Jack. He says she looked like her mother. If so, it's no wonder Jack wanted Michelle, because she must have been beautiful. Melody had golden hair and big blue eyes. She was frail looking; I can see why she succumbed so easily to illness. I told Jack she was beautiful, and I'm sure I saw tears in his eyes. How would it feel to lose Willy? It nearly makes me cry just to think about it. It is bedtime. I can't wait until the day comes when I can crawl into Jack's bed at night instead of this lonely cot.

Day four: We just docked in Port Carson. We will probably be out all night, since Jack promised to show me the Port Carson nightlife, but only because it is tamer than Tortuga. As if I couldn't take care of myself! So I'm writing a quick entry now since I won't have a chance later. Jack seems okay today. He said he's starting to feel better about Melody. He says I've helped him through it. He even said he'll show me her grave, since he goes there whenever he's here. Must go.

Day five: I've been tired all day, and I have a horrid headache. I got roaring drunk last night, and I can't remember a thing. Jack says I tried some twenty times to seduce him, and I can only hope he's joking. I do know that Jack always remembers everything, even when he gets horribly drunk, and he would not lie to me about anything serious, so I believe him when he says my honor is intact. (Though he did admit to stealing more than his fair share of kisses.) I am going to bed, and I hope to sleep of this headache.

Day six: The important thing that happened today was that we visited Melody's grave. Jack and I both cried a little. It's amazing how he is so comfortable around me that he can cry. Jack is tough; he hides his emotions beneath a barricade of cheerful foolishness. With me, he feels free to be real, and I'm infinitely glad for it. I'm happy that he can cry around me without feeling weak. Tears aren't weak; they are just an expression of emotion. Why is it that men consider tears a sign of weakness? If they are, then smiles, angry yelling, and kisses would all be weak as well; for they are also expressions of emotion. Time for bed.

Day seven: Jack and I fought today. It was silly, but we were really at each other's throats. It was such a simple argument at first. I was saying we should go east and take a Spanish galleon coming from Spain, but he thought we should go west and take one coming from Costa Rica. We ended up yelling at each other, and I think the crew was placing bets on whether or not we would duel! Actually, I was rather tempted to put my sword on him, but I didn't want to risk either of us really getting hurt, even though I was really angry. I finally stomped back to the cabin, and I'm pretty sure Jack shot Barbossa's monkey several times. (Barbossa left the monkey with Jack while he's gone to Tortuga for some unknown and probably nefarious reason.) I cried in my room for a while, but eventually Jack came and we both apologized. Then we started kissing and ended up having one of our "close calls" before we came to our senses and he left real quickly before we ended up doing anything regrettable. Now, I'm quite happy, and shall sleep well tonight, no doubt dreaming of chocolate brown eyes.

Day eight: Today was utterly boring. Jack and I, after out argument yesterday, decided that we shall go towards Costa Rica first, take at least one galleon, then head back out into the Atlantic, going towards Spain.

Day nine: Spotted a fine Spanish galleon today, sailing low as if burdened down by gold. Sounds like a perfect target. We will not be disguising ourselves this time, but rather shall put up Jack's flag and quite openly attack. Jack likes it when they know it's him, but they can't outrun him. He says it's funny to see how many of the sailors will be wetting themselves in terror by the time he catches up. They all know Jack's self-spread rumors of his ruthlessness. So when he catches up, they are always surprised to discover that he is merciful. It is rather amusing. We have taken several vessels before this, since I joined the crew. I am glad Jack never takes a life it is not necessary. I need to go on deck now.

Day ten: In twenty days, I shall be Jack's wife! It is hard to believe, but delightful! I am kept constantly busy by various duties on deck, kissing Jack, and preparing for the wedding. And the wedding night. I found the most improper little lace garment in Port Carson and bought it behind Jack's back. Shame on me! But it will be our wedding night, so I think it's alright. Sometimes I wish I had had a mother throughout my growing-up years. Perhaps she could have explained things like physical love to me, instead of me finding it out through vulgar hearsay. My wedding night with Will is something I do not like to remember, even though before out first "wedding", the one where we got arrested, I wanted him. Then I fell in love with Jack. Most of what I remember of my first wedding night is pain: both of body and heart. I remember hearing Jack crashing around in his cabin, angry because he knew I was giving myself to Will even though I loved him. It is a bad memory, and I shall stop dwelling on it. I should go check on the galleon's progress now.

Day eleven: We took the galleon today. The captain was a young man who showed absolutely no fear, but calming gave over his treasure. He had his young wife with him, and she was strong and beautiful. I heartily respect them both. Jack did too; he let the captain and his wife and even the sailors keep all their personal belongings, even though the woman's jewelry was worth quite a lot. He just took the treasure that belonged to Spain, which the captain was hired to transport. I was very happy that he was so kind, and ended up rewarding him more than he deserved with kisses. Tsk, tsk.

Day twelve: I feel extremely irritable, which means my monthly is coming on. I miss being pregnant, because it is rather hard to keep such things private when you are one of two women on a pirate ship. Being pregnant meant no monthly. I shall have to make sure Jack keeps me pregnant most of the time. I dare say he will enjoy that task. Seriously, I am very glad that Jack is open to having, and keeping, a few children. I left Willy on land because Will would have wanted that. However, the children Jack and I have will stay with us. They will be pirates.

Day thirteen: Jack hurt my overly sensitive feelings today. He made some coarse joke about what a mess my hair is, since I've been standing in the salty wind all the time, and even though I would usually have laughed, I started crying! Poor Jack was infinitely confused. I sulked in my room for a while, then he came down, and asked if it was that time of month. I told him to mind his own business, but he hugged me, and I just started sobbing for no good reason. Jack is good at comforting. He just held me until I stopped crying, then said he'd go easy on the jokes for a couple of days. He kissed me, and then he left. I slept for a bit, then woke up feeling much better. I think I'll probably toss and turn all night, though, since I had a nap.

Day fourteen: I wish this month would hurry up! I want to be Jack's wife! My monthly started today, but aside from some mild cramping, I feel okay.

Day fifteen: We docked in Costa Rica today, and spent a bit of the gold we got from the Spanish galleon. I bought a pretty dress, because it's nice to have a few set aside for special occasions. I already have a wedding dress. It was my mother's, and it's absolutely beautiful. I don't know why Father didn't give it to me for my wedding to Will. He gave it to me on his deathbed, as if he knew I would be married again. I kept it hidden from Will so as not to hurt his feelings. Now, I will wear it to marry the man I truly love, just like my mother did. I can't wait for the wedding!

Day sixteen: Today was boring. Oh, one exciting, or at least interesting, thing did happen today. A large woman who looked slightly drunk came running up to Gibbs and insisted he had married her last time he was there! He said he hadn't. She said they were married at a bar called "The Rumrunner's Lair", and the ceremony was conducted by none other than the bartender! Either she was drunk and imagined it, or they were both drunk when it happened and it holds no legal obligation. It was rather amusing though! Jack gave her a few coins and told her to run along. I think that was all she wanted, because she ran off. She'll probably go get a few coins from some other poor sailor who "married" her.

Day seventeen: Jack spent most of the day in his cabin, and I was worried about him. Finally, I went to check on him, and discovered that the invincible Captain Jack Sparrow has fallen victim to a bad head cold. He has a bit of a fever, and his nose is plugged up, which makes him even more hilarious than usual, because when he talks all his words are plugged sounding. He'll be fine in a couple of days, though I bet he'll pretend to be sick for longer than that, because he wants me to keep mothering him. I may have to punish him for being such a naughty boy.

Day eighteen: I am not going to write much today. It has been an alright day. Jack is still snuffling, but my monthly has ended, being mercifully short. I am going to make Jack soup, and since I am not much of a cook, it will probably kill him.

Day nineteen: Jack's fever is gone, and I make him walk around, even though he whines about it. He seemed to miraculously recover a good amount of health when I said I couldn't kiss a sick man.

Day twenty: Only ten more days! Ten more days until my dreams come true. If any cursed pirates or British politicians try to ruin this, I shall take them all on single handedly. I shall tie them all up by their toes, then leave them wherever I happen to be!

Day twenty-one: My entries shall get shorter as my distraction grows. Jack and I are almost avoiding each other, because if we are together too much, we are afraid we will do something stupid. All I think about is the wedding!

Day twenty-two: This is horrid! Waiting, waiting, waiting! I think I shall not write for a few days, as I have nothing to write about except my excitement.

Day twenty-seven: Today a was standing on the rail, looking out towards the horizon. Jack came up quietly behind me and yelled. I fell right into the ocean! I do believe he did it on purpose, just so he could be the daring rescuer! He "saved" me, though I was quite capable of getting up myself, and then made a big deal of announcing I was half-drowned and would need mouth-to-mouth. Of course, that duty fell to him. I must say, if I had been dead, his version of resuscitation would certainly revive me!

Day twenty-eight: Today, I knocked Jack off the ship in retaliation for yesterday. I did NOT rescue him, and I did Not offer mouth-to-mouth. I hope he learned his lesson. Two more days!

Day twenty-nine: I've never been so excited in my life! On the day after tomorrow, I will be Elizabeth Swan Turner Sparrow! Quite a name! I love Jack so much it hurts!

Day thirty: Tomorrow! It's hard to believe that at this time tomorrow night I will be in Jack's bed. I will be his wife! I shall not sleep at all tonight, so I hope my eyes are not too baggy tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the wedding! The whole story has been building up to this, so I'm nervous that I'll mess up on this chapter. If you folks read it and think of something that would improve it, please tell me, (nicely) and I'll edit it if it's an idea I like. Thanks again for all the great reviews so far! Thirty-nine reviews and only one is bad! Make sure to review this chapter too! By the way, have any of you have been bugged by "Flame Rising"? Because that was who the only bad review came from. I mean, can't he/she criticize without swearing? Sheesh! I only want ten chapters in this story, nice and even, so since this chapter is long, it's in two parts.**

**1: The Wedding**

Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror, considering her reflection. Anamaria was doing up Elizabeth's hair. It had been a battle to convince Anamaria to wear a dress, but she looked absolutely lovely in the light pink material. She had absolutely refused to put her hair up, but she had conceded to the dress in honor of her friendship with Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked beautiful, though she would not say so. Her dress was white, for though she was no virgin; she had behaved morally, giving her body only in marriage. She wore a lovely Arabian veil, which covered her face but had eye-holes. She looked perfect. Joy shone in her eyes and in her smile. She was happier than she had ever been, and it made her incredibly charming.

Elizabeth was dizzy with delight. She was also starting to feel a little nervous, which she had not expected. She was completely comfortable with Jack. She was completely in love with him. So the fact that she now felt anxious was surprising. She was mostly nervous about the wedding night, which was especially strange, considering the desperation which she had felt in waiting for it. She was scared that she would not please Jack. Before he had fallen truly in love with her, Jack had had an unknown, but no doubt large, number of women. She had only had Will, and her lack of pleasure in their union had prevented her from really trying to please him. Now she was terrified that she would not know how to please a man who had been pleasured by beautiful women all over the world. She felt Jack's passion every time they kissed, but she was scared that once he saw her completely and experienced her completely, he would grow bored.

Anamaria met her eyes in the mirror and smiled reassuringly. "Nervous?" Elizabeth nodded. "Don't be. Liz, that man loves you more than he loves himself, and that's saying something. What're you nervous about?" Elizabeth hesitated. "What if…what if I don't please him? Tonight I mean." Anamaria threw back her head and laughed. "Elizabeth Turner, do you not see the looks you get in every port we go to? Do you not see the men who try to follow you, but get glared away by Jack and the crew? Do you not see Jack watching you, eyeing your body, wherever you go? He loves you enough to be faithful and stay with you even if he _didn't_ want you, but the thing is, he _does. _So stop your silly worrying." Elizabeth couldn't help grinning at the abrupt ending of Anamaria's speech. "Thanks Ana. I guess we should go out now." She had heard Gibbs knocking on the door, letting them know everything was ready.

Barbossa was performing the ceremony, having returned from Tortuga two day before. It was rather strange that a man who Jack had killed was performing his wedding, but after Barbossa mutinied and Jack killed him, they considered themselves even and became friends.

Elizabeth watched Anamaria walk out the door ahead of her, and then hesitantly took hold of Gibbs arm. He was wearing clean, but not dressy, clothes. He appeared to have actually had a bath, which surprised Elizabeth, even though Jack had ordered the whole crew to do so. That had caused a good deal of grumbling, but those who would not bathe by themselves were tied up and dunked into the ocean, then pulled back on board. Jack had sheepishly asked if she expected him to dress up, and she assured him that as long as he was clean for once, she liked him best in his everyday pirate clothing. He promised to have a bath and wash his clothes, and she told him that was all she expected. In truth, she thought Jack would not be half as handsome in a suit.

Gibbs escorted Elizabeth out of the cabin onto the crowded deck. The men had laid out a fine Spanish carpet from down in the hold, forming an aisle. Anamaria stood on the slightly raised part of the deck at the end of the carpet. Opposite her was Jack's best man, a fellow pirate who had been Jack's friend for years and had joined the crew a few months before. He was an escaped black slave, quite handsome with his curling black hair, and Elizabeth had an idea that he and Anamaria might be interested in each other. She hoped Anamaria would find the same love she had found with Jack.

_Jack. _Elizabeth focused her complete attention on the man she loved. He was so handsome, in his roguish way. His brown eyes watched her intensely as she came toward him. Passion and love were reflected in them. Barbossa said something to Jack quietly, and Jack nodded, but did not turn away, just watched his bride. It seemed like such a long walk, that aisle, but soon she was taking Jack's arm and turning to face Barbossa. Barbossa grinned. His monkey was wearing a miniature tuxedo, and for once sat on its master's shoulder without screeching loudly, but was completely silent, as was the rest of the crew. They were entranced by this. The man who had become the known as the world's greatest pirate was marrying a young woman who had once been a fine lady, but was now as much a pirate as her groom. Today however, she looked the lady, and the crowd was shocked by the transformation. Very few of them had ever seen her in a dress, and most of them were suddenly very jealous of Jack.

Barbossa spoke in his typically loud voice. "We are gathered here today to wed this man and his wench in holy, if perhaps illegal, matrimony. May God bless their union, because any pirate who goes to the trouble of getting married certainly deserves a blessing, since most just…" He was cut off by Jack's glare. "Ahem. Elizabeth Turner, please say your vows." Jack and Elizabeth had decided to write their own vows, which Barbossa was glad for, seeing as he could not remember any of the typical vows. Elizabeth spoke, her voice strong despite the tears of joy filling her eyes.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, I have hated you, liked you, killed you, saved you, and now all I can do is love you. That I do, with all my heart. I promise to be faithful to you, to submit my body to you, to bear your children, and to help you fight your battles and whether your storms. I promise to love you, even when you are insufferable, until death once more separates me from you. I promise, even then, that if I am able, I will be reunited with you again, and if not, I will love your memory as much as I loved you in life. I will stay by you no matter what happens, and I will be faithful to you even when you are old. I give my destiny to you. I love you."

Barbossa almost looked as if he were tearing up as he turned to Jack. "Captain Jack Sparrow, please say your vows." Jack hardly heard him; he was so deeply buried in Elizabeth's eyes. After a moment, Barbossa poked him, and he cleared his throat and spoke. "Elizabeth Turner, I have wanted you since the moment I pulled you from the seabed in Port Royal, but I started loving you when you were spunky enough to call me despicable even though I was holding a gun to your head. I let you go to that Turner whelp because I loved you. I could have killed him, but I wanted to wait for you to love me too. I never meant for him to die for me, but I am glad he put you in my care. I promise to remain faithful to you always, to love you even if you come after me with a gun at certain times of the month, to give you as many children as you want, and to ravish you so regularly that you may have _more_ children than you want. I love you more than life, more than all the treasure the world holds, more than the sea, more than the _Pearl. _I will love you forever, even if we are parted for a time by death. I will love and want you even if I live long enough to see you grow old. I will love you no matter what life and death may bring."

Elizabeth could feel tears running down her face beneath the beautiful veil she wore. Despite that Jack had said a few humorous things, she had never expected him to say something so lovely. She hadn't expected his promises to sound so much like her own. Barbossa spoke, his voice a bit gravelly. "Elizabeth Turner, will you take Captain Jack Sparrow to be your heartily wedded husband?" Elizabeth grinned at Jack, laughing silently at Barbossa's replacement of "lawfully". "I will." "Captain Jack Sparrow, will you take Elizabeth Turner to be your heartily wedded wife?" "I will" "Please exchange your gifts." Jack and Elizabeth had decided to present gifts as well as rings. Jack handed Elizabeth something in a shade of white-grey cloth, folded up. Elizabeth gave Jack a small box. Jack opened it, revealing an ornately designed pistol, the handle carved with intricate, flowing letters in Jack's initials. _CJS_. She was pleased at the awed look on his face as she unfolded the cloth. Why, it was Jack's signature flag. No, it was different. Her heart swelled as she looked at it. It was the same picture, the sparrow flying over the sea, the horizon behind him, but now there was a swan swimming on the water just below the sparrow. "Thank you." They both said it at the same time, and then grinned. Barbossa spoke again. "Exchange your rings." This part went quickly, though Elizabeth shuddered when Jack's fingers touched her own. Barbossa again. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Jack lifted her veil gently and kissed her. His kiss made her wish that the next hours before night fell would pass quickly. It was passionate, but short. He pulled back and took her hand, then turned to the crew. Smiling, Barbossa spoke once more. "I now present Captain and Mrs. Jack Sparrow! Now, break out the rum!"

**2: The Wedding Night**

Elizabeth drummed her fingers absently on the table, staring at Jack, who was watching the crew's drunken antics with amusement. He turned towards her, no doubt feeling her eyes on him. She looked away, feeling almost embarrassed to be caught staring, shocked to feel herself blush. She wished he would take her to his cabin, no, _their_ cabin, now. She also wished she could put it off forever. She was desperate to be his in every way, but scared to death as well. His voice was uncharacteristically soft as he spoke to her. "Lizzie, look at me." She did, hesitantly. He grinned at her. "Luv, you don't have to be scared. Let's go to the cabin and just talk, like we always have, until you're comfortable. Lizzie, being married doesn't change anything; it just makes intimacy right and good. It doesn't make me want you less." He stood up and held out his hand to her. She took it slowly.

When Jack closed and locked the door behind them, she looked around frantically, like a caged animal. Jack smirked. "Remember the day I told you about Melody? That was in here, and you just about seduced me then, Darlin'. Why are you so scared now? Nothing's different, except now we don't have to feel guilty." She leaned back against the door, looking up at him, feeling her confidence return. She put her hands on his chest, looking into those gorgeous eyes, wanting him, but still a little scared. "What if I'm not as…good…as some of the others you've had, Jack? What if after one time, you don't want me anymore?" He laughed, and then bent to press his lips to hers.

She kissed him back, remembering the raw passion of their first kiss and all that had followed. Now there was no Kraken, no Will, no pregnancy, no guilt. She was his, and he was hers. She opened her mouth to him, pressing herself against him as he started undoing the buttons on the back of her dress. Suddenly, she remembered those buttons and had to laugh. Jack pulled back, looking at her in amusement, but with passion burning in his eyes. "So now you think my kisses are funny?!" His mock outrage made her laugh harder. "No, but I forgot to tell you that my father left me my mother's diary." "What's that got to do with this?" "Well, I read it, and on the day after her wedding, mother recounted that it took about two hours for my father to undo those buttons, all in all. After the first ten minutes, they ended up consummating their marriage with the dress still on, but he did bother to unbutton it later." Jack looked half horrified, but he was also laughing. "Well, we'll see if I can do better than that eh? Hold out, don't you feel strange knowing you may have been conceived in that dress your wearing?" She laughed again, joyous at this renewed happiness and lack of fear. "Yes, it is rather absurd, and I was conceived right around that time. Fortunately for you, I've adjusted it so that after unbuttoning five buttons on each sleeve and five more on the sides of the bodice, it will just about fall right off." She grinned at the desire in his eyes. He kissed her again.

She felt one more moment of fear, when, after several long minutes, he stepped back and looked at her. He saw all of her now, including her stretch marks from bearing Willy and the scar where she'd taken a bullet in the shoulder. He could see the ugly carving of a small dragon on her other shoulder, where Sao Feng had marked her, branded her. Feng had almost raped her that night, but the crew had saved her. Now, she stood before Jack, imperfect, scarred, and terrified that he would not find her appealing.

Her fear disappeared totally in what followed. She had never felt anything like what she and Jack shared in those next hours. Love changed everything. What had been unpleasant and even repulsive with Will was absolute heaven with Jack. She had been guilty with Will, giving herself to him even though she loved Jack. Now, guilt was gone. She was Jack's wife, and there was no reason to feel guilt. It was hours before she lay completely still in Jack's arms. He kissed her softly in the dark, hugging her to him. "Oh Lizzie, how I love you." His voice was sleepy, content. She snuggled against him, happier than she had ever been. "I love you too Jack." She heard him sigh, a blissful sigh, then his breathing evened out and she knew he was asleep. And as she drifted off to sleep herself, she repeated the words again. "I love you Jack."

**Good? Bad? Do tell, but PLEASE be nice about it if it's bad! I may continue this, but it will be a separate story. **


End file.
